


phone number

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :(, M/M, minsang, they're so cute together this pairing needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Yeosang keeps changing his contact name on Mingi's phone as a revenge of their misunderstanding
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	phone number

**Author's Note:**

> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

Mingi let out a groan at his studio, hands stretched in the air. He was trying to compose a new song and finally completed the instrument, the only thing left is to record a demo. He was thinking about doing the demo by himself, but he suddenly got an insight about who would be the right person to record it among his members.

"Yeosang's voice fits this song so much," Mingi told himself, he then unlocked his phone and looking for Yeosang's name on his contact list to call him.

But he couldn't find Yeosang's name.

Mingi tilted his head. He remember exactly that he already saved Yeosang's number after their 'incident', even though he haven't called Yeosang once ever since because they basically together all the time.

Mingi left his studio and walked to their practice room, knowing that the other members were there. He entered the practice room only to find Yunho, Seonghwa, San, and Jongho in the room. Mingi knew that Hongjoong was obviously in his own studio, so he asked the remaining members about Yeosang's whereabout.

"Where's Yeosang?"

Seonghwa turned his head to face Mingi. "He went to the convenience store with Wooyoung to buy some ice cream for us. Why?"

"Nothing much, can you tell him to go to my studio when he's back?"

"Sure. But why don't you call him?"

"That's the problem,"

"What do you mean? You saved his number, right?" Jongho asked which Mingi laughed nervously at the question.

"Yes, but I can't find his name,"

_"You can't find his name,"_ Jongho laughed. "Have you tried _Kang Yeosang_? or _Yeosangie_? or maybe _Ateez Kang Yeosang_?"

"I did, but there's none. I remember saving his number under _Yeosangie_ though,"

"Well now that's weird. I'll tell him to go to your studio immediately when he's back," Yunho assured Mingi.

"Thanks, Yunho," Mingi turned around and walked back to his studio.

Mingi spent his time waiting for Yeosang scrolling through his phone. He was reading through fan letters on their fancafe when suddenly someone called his number.

**_Hehetmon_ **

Mingi frowned. He didn't remember saving someone's number under that name, but then something clicked in his head. He picked up the call and spoke immediately.

"Hello? Hehetmon... I mean, Yeosang-ah, this is you, right?"

Mingi heard Yeosang laughed on the other side. 

_"Yunho said you were looking for me,"_ Yeosang said after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, right. Can you come to my studio please?"

Not long after, Yeosang knocked Mingi's studio and walked in.

"Good evening, I'm here for Song Mingi-ssi?" Yeosang said. Mingi just laughed at Yeosang's antics.

"Thanks God you're here. I need your help recording a demo, please? I think your voice suits this song the most,"

Yeosang blinked. "I didn't expect it at all, but sure,"

Yeosang was about to reach the headphones when Mingi stopped.

"Wait, before we start," Mingi asked Yeosang, "Are you the one who change your name on my contact?"

"Yes, I did," Yeosang answered Mingi's question without hesitating.

"Why? And how did you figure out my password?"

"It's your birthdate, you're so obvious," Yeosang ignored Mingi's other question and put on the headphones, "Let's just start, shall we?"

Mingi just shook his head and started recording the demo.

The next day, Mingi woke up to his phone constantly vibrating on his bedside table. He groaned, wondering who would call him early in the morning. He squinted his eyes to read the caller ID and frowned when he saw the name.

**_Chicken Master_ **

Mingi picked up the call and asked immediately. "Who's this?"

_"I see that you haven't change my contact name on your phone,"_

Mingi let out a sigh as he recognize the voice. "Yeosangie?"

Mingi could hear Yeosang's laugh both on his phone and the room next to him.

"Why do you keep changing your contact name on my phone??" Mingi furiously asked.

_"Because you never called me,"_

"How am I supposed to be able to call you if you keep changing your contact name on my phone and I can't find your number??"

_"Ah right,"_ Yeosang said and hung up the call, making Mingi looked at his screen, confused.

Not long after, Yeosang entered Mingi's room still in his pajama and walked toward Mingi's bed. He snatched Mingi's phone from the taller's hand and fiddled with it a bit. After he finished, he returned the phone to Mingi showing what he just did.

"Here," Yeosang pointed at his new contact name under his number which reads _**Statue Yeosangie❤️**_ **.** "Make sure you remember this name and call me!"

Mingi laughed at the name.

"Sure I will,"

**Author's Note:**

> I have some news to deliver.
> 
> Actually, my first plan for this series was, I wrote them all (yes all 30 stories) first and posted it daily. But then I was kind of busy that I only managed to write the first 5 stories in advance and wrote the next parts daily. Surprisingly, it was still manageable to me that I was able to post the next parts as scheduled.
> 
> But something(s) came up recently, and it's quite overwhelming that I'm not sure if I can bring myself to write as scheduled, so I'll put this series on hold.
> 
> I still want to continue and finish this series, but I can't promise when will I continue with the next part, probably in next few days or next week, I don't know, but I'll try. At least I have to stablilize myself first.
> 
> To be honest, I found myself enjoyed writing stories, it gave me some nice distraction and knowing that anyone would like my stories and gave their thoughts about my stories really gave me strength. But things were pretty hard for me lately so...
> 
> I'm sorry if this news disappoint you.
> 
> You still can scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)
> 
> Till next time.
> 
> Stay safe, healthy, and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
